<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>无人之境 by Sen518</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956485">无人之境</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sen518/pseuds/Sen518'>Sen518</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sen518/pseuds/Sen518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>补档 2019年的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 壹</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>壹</p>
<p> </p>
<p>人世七苦之一：求不得。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>0</p>
<p>其实这个故事又有什么好写的呢。<br/>
无非是两个人之间的欲望变得不纯粹的故事。<br/>
然而欲望变质，或许是件好事。对于想要爱的人来说。爱是很好的东西，即使生于淤泥之中，也本应是光明温暖的。<br/>
但对于艾伦·耶格尔来说，这是一个走向自我毁灭的过程。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>1</p>
<p>艾伦在二十八岁这一年爱上了一个有妇之夫。他的炮友利威尔。这很可怕，于两人都无益。<br/>
他当然知道，只是情况有一些复杂。</p>
<p>利威尔的妻子是植物人。<br/>
这是他们第一次上床之前艾伦就知道的事。其实他和利威尔认识，关系俗套。<br/>
艾伦是利威尔妻子的主治医师。</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>他见到利威尔的第一天，男人穿剪裁合体的定制西装，面无表情地等在手术室外。<br/>
他第一次知道原来真的有人可以看不出悲喜。<br/>
当时艾伦穿着无菌服，全副武装准备手术，利威尔并没注意到他。助理医师跟上来，艾伦点点头，进了手术室。<br/>
那时他不知道这场手术只是一切的开始。</p>
<p>女人在很久以前就查出过脑瘤，那应该是在她很小的时候。一颗当时看来并无大碍的良性脑膜瘤。<br/>
艾伦也是后来才知道女人和利威尔两家是世交，她和利威尔差了十多岁。三年之前女人查出肿瘤恶化，医生说时日无多。她对父母说，剩下的日子想与利威尔一起度过。于是她嫁给了利威尔。<br/>
两家都觉得这门婚事门当户对，堪称完美。<br/>
唯一美中不足的是利威尔并不喜欢女人。他是个同性恋。<br/>
然而——女人毕竟是要死了。她用一厢情愿的喜欢给自己织了一张梦网，把臆想的爱情当成是生命的最后养分。因为她得到的婚姻是空壳，他们之间不可能有性，也不可能有爱。</p>
<p>我能撑到现在，是靠怜悯和对将死之人的善意。利威尔在认识之后对艾伦坦白。艾伦认为他很能理解。</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>手术之前女人已经陷入昏迷。那颗瘤已经没有切除的可能，艾伦能做到的只是不让她停止呼吸。手术过程中艾伦无数次想，外面那个男人是否知道妻子再也无法清醒。<br/>
但如果是那个人的话，知道了怕是也不会有什么反应吧。<br/>
是一个冷漠的人啊。</p>
<p>“这场手术的意义，其实只是让她的心脏延续跳动而已，阿克曼先生。”结束后艾伦从手术室出来，摘掉口罩看向利威尔。<br/>
男人的表情很淡。 “她想活着。靠这种方式也想活着。我只好尊重她的意愿。”<br/>
艾伦感到诧异。利威尔实在不像一个面对着妻子即将死去这一事实的丈夫。他想问，但利威尔眼神中的冷漠阻止他开口。<br/>
于是他们中间的空气变得微妙。</p>
<p>“我是迫不得已娶了她。”利威尔突然开口，然后对艾伦完整讲述了这场无用的婚姻。<br/>
他平淡地说，我是个同性恋。而艾伦平淡地接受。<br/>
因为他也是。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2</p>
<p>那之后艾伦每天都会见到利威尔，因为他要时刻去查看女人的情况。而利威尔真的在尽职尽责扮演丈夫的角色，每天都陪在病房里，听床上女人的缓慢呼吸。<br/>
艾伦每次去都会与利威尔聊一会儿。聊一些与女人全然无关的话题，比如各自的职业、爱好，以及人生经历。<br/>
艾伦知道了利威尔是外企高管，年薪是天文数字，知道他喜欢射击和滑雪，知道他听70年代的旧摇滚，知道他从前没有喜欢的人。他慢慢知道了利威尔很多事情。</p>
<p>但到底是谁先迈出那一步，艾伦其实说不清。唯一清楚的只是，他们的欲望都被压抑太久了。<br/>
那是一个下暴雪的下午。雪被风斜拍到窗上的那一刻他们慌乱和绝望地吻在一起。而这绝望是他们不约而同，与当下并不相关。这是一种长时间忍受孤独的人才会拥有的绝望。<br/>
绝处逢生，艾伦想，这个词很好。就像他们遇见彼此。</p>
<p>他们一前一后逃出那间过分安静的病房，走防火通道，疾速又沉默地下到车库。<br/>
利威尔的迈巴赫停在楼梯门的对面。艾伦钻进车后座，利威尔紧跟着压上来。车门砰地关好。利威尔落了锁，扬手把车钥匙扔到副驾驶，伸手扯开领带。他的下巴和脖颈连成一道性感又锋利的线，艾伦抬起上身想去亲吻，被利威尔掐着后颈咬住嘴唇。对于谁上谁下两人似乎早就清楚。<br/>
他们的战争在这一刻开始了，在兵荒马乱的雪天下午，在黑暗无人的医院车库。<br/>
艾伦把双腿张到最开，利威尔把自己推到最深。亲吻永远狂乱而窒息，占有和索取无休亦无止。迈巴赫宽敞的车厢里艾伦听见自己在大声呻吟，而利威尔扣住艾伦肩膀动作又凶又快。<br/>
真皮座椅沾染白色黏液，艾伦的白大褂在身后揉成一团。他早上梳好的马尾散了，在车座上铺开一片。利威尔衬衫的扣子全都解开，露出形状好看的腹肌和老虎线。<br/>
欲望充斥这方隐密的乐园。<br/>
艾伦在高潮来临的时候抓紧利威尔的背，指甲扎进紧实背肌。我爱你，他的声音带上哭腔。我爱你。<br/>
利威尔向前一耸。<br/>
缠斗在缴械中结束，他们降伏彼此。<br/>
而罪恶感终于从淤泥里生长出来，缠绕住艾伦，也困住利威尔。</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>做完清理工作之后他们一起进了电梯。他们的手指在楼层按键上顿了一下，然后按了不同楼层。<br/>
艾伦站在利威尔前面，低头笑了笑。显然利威尔现在也感到无措，并不只有他一人不知该如何收场。<br/>
但现在暂时不是讨论这个问题的时候。</p>
<p>艾伦回到办公室的时候雪还没停。他站在窗边发呆，高潮带来的失控感还没完全褪去。<br/>
说实话他刚刚享受了一场绝对美好的性爱。利威尔的身体、喜好与自己完全契合，而艾伦在之前从未找到这样的床伴。<br/>
他已经将他们的关系定了性。欲望驱使而已。<br/>
艾伦知道这不是结束，他们还会有第二次、第三次，第无数次。他可以肯定这一点。<br/>
余光不小心扫到桌角摆放的病历，艾伦的心猛然一空。<br/>
在接吻时没人会考虑后果，他们也一样。女人灰败的脸在艾伦眼前闪过，他猛地闭上眼睛。</p>
<p>他第一次不知道该如何面对自己。</p>
<p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 贰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>贰</p>
<p> </p>
<p>3</p>
<p>艾伦坐在办公室里，突然就想到“引诱”这个词。<br/>仔细想，他和利威尔之间似乎并没有这一过程。第一个吻又狠又急，是他们不约而同。<br/>他们还是每天都会见面。艾伦不知道自己在等待什么。</p>
<p>这天难得晴天。艾伦的记忆里，这座城市入了冬后就是日复一日的阴郁。但是今天太阳很大。<br/>很像《最后的审判》里那轮光环。刺人眼睛。</p>
<p>病人回来了，他把桌上的检查报告打开推到他面前。<br/>“没有问题，就是颈椎引起的头痛，贴几天药就好了。”他说。面前是一位年轻人，看上去是高中生，因为头一直很疼而惴惴不安。<br/>男生听了似乎松一口气。 “马上要高考，挺紧张的……谢谢你了医生。”<br/>艾伦温柔地笑着目送他出去。男生的背影高而窄，很好看。一个年轻的身体和生命。</p>
<p>他拿起电话拨给了朋友阿明。电话接通，艾伦有些犹豫地说，下午下班一起去喝酒吗？阿明说好啊，那wings酒吧等你咯？艾伦无意识地点头，然后挂了电话。<br/>他说不清为什么要约阿明出来，但是能感觉到自己有强烈的倾诉欲，此刻正被自己压死在喉咙里。<br/>艾伦呼出一口气，低头去看来预实习的本科生交的申请。<br/>申请科室脑外科——利威尔那天双手卡在他腰上不肯松开，把他牢牢锁在腿间弄……他思绪开始跑偏，完全无法集中。总回想起那天，可能是因为过于荒诞。人总是这样……。他想着。荒谬的故事总是引人百思不得解。</p>
<p>有人推门进来了，艾伦被惊醒。抬头一看是让，他的大学同学和同事，是儿科大夫。<br/>怎么了？艾伦还有些没回神。你这个时候没病人吗？<br/>让不理他，双手撑到桌上靠近了问，听说SICU里有你一个病人，已经植物人了？<br/>艾伦猛地抬头。你问这个干嘛？<br/>哎你怎么这么紧张……让摸了摸头发，我是听几个护士在议论，说要不是你那个女人早就死了，还说什么她老公很帅很有钱，还肯天天坚持来陪，真爱啊……别那么瞪着我，我就是好奇。<br/>艾伦靠回椅背上朝让摆摆手。情况挺复杂的，不方便说。让被拒绝了也不恼，笑嘻嘻地丢给艾伦一块糖之后走了。<br/>走到门口又回身说，哎，什么时候让我跟三笠见一面呗？我毕业之后就没见她几面……或者哪天找阿明和她一起攒个局也成啊。<br/>等休假吧。艾伦说。他突然觉得说话好累。</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>下班的时候天色发暗，艾伦匆匆进了电梯按下负一层。他扯了扯刚换上的高领毛衣，疲倦地闭眼睛。<br/>突然间平稳的下降中止，艾伦睁开眼就看见利威尔低头走进来。<br/>他知道自己的脸在发烫。利威尔在看他，毫不避讳地。艾伦心惊肉跳地发现自己竟然还在想那个下午。<br/>去哪儿，耶格尔医生。利威尔问他。男人的声音在艾伦心尖重重刺了一记，艾伦看向他，所有紧张揉碎消失在温柔笑容里：哦，我约了朋友去吃饭。他知道自己笑得很好看。<br/>利威尔点点头。要不要我送你？艾伦摇头摇得诚恳又坚决，不用了，我自己开车去就好了。<br/>你是去喝酒吧，喝了酒要怎么开车？男人的语调还是平平的，或者我去接你也可以。<br/>艾伦感到惶然了。他不知道利威尔是不是看到了他满脸倦容，才由此推断出他是要去买醉。他其实完全可以不用做到这一步。送他还是接他，这样的说法都太暧昧了，不知道为什么利威尔要这么坚持。</p>
<p>我去接你，就这样。利威尔说，完全不看艾伦的表情。你知道我是什么意思。<br/>艾伦浑身一松。他等待的终于出现了。<br/>他现在可以再提醒自己一次：一切是欲望使然。<br/>完完全全。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>4</p>
<p>他浑浑噩噩把车停在酒吧门前，叫了科室里的下属来把车开回医院。下了车才发现暗色天空中堆了厚重乌云，是又要下雪了。<br/>阿明果然早到了，靠在吧台前正翻一本厚书。见艾伦过来，阿明把桌上一杯酒推到他面前。给你的——我猜的对吗？<br/>长岛冰茶。艾伦配合地唱拿来长岛冰茶还我半晚安睡。他很喜欢这首歌。他也喜欢长岛冰茶，很烈的酒，总以为喝掉之后就能一场烂醉，把什么都忘了。</p>
<p>说吧，怎么了？阿明不愧是心理学讲师，轻易就知道艾伦是心里装着事来的。艾伦低头拨弄杯中吸管，思考如何开口。<br/>但阿明又一次没给他主动的机会。他抿嘴笑了一下，一针见血地问，你是不是遇上什么人了？<br/>艾伦无奈地笑，说你怎么什么都知道？然后他皱眉。是我一个病人的丈夫……<br/>这么复杂？阿明端起杯又放下，但你怎么可能会去破坏——？<br/>我的确不会，但这回真的很复杂。艾伦慢慢咽下一口酒。<br/>然后他缓慢地、甚至是艰难地，讲述了利威尔的故事，也讲了他与利威尔是怎么回事。</p>
<p>其实不是很麻烦的一件事啊，艾伦。阿明看着他的眼睛，你听我说。<br/>艾伦静静地低着头。<br/>我知道你有罪恶感了，艾伦。但其实不要这样……你说利威尔是个同性恋，对吗？阿明问，艾伦点点头。<br/>他的婚姻也不是他主动要求的，而是被迫；他并不爱那个女人，对吗？艾伦又点头。<br/>那个女人不会醒来了，对吗？阿明问了第三个问题。<br/>艾伦的动作突然变得滞涩，他慢慢抬头看向阿明。眼神痛苦地。是的。他说，但我有责任去维持她的呼吸，而这样一来她就不算是……死了。<br/>他又把头埋回手臂中。黑暗让他能拥有暂时的安定感。</p>
<p>但阿明半天都没有给他回复。<br/>艾伦抬眼发现阿明正看向窗外。于是他顺着目光找过去，发现那目光尽头是酒吧门外的路灯。<br/>路灯下停着那辆迈巴赫。男人从驾驶室迈出来，撑起一把巨大的黑伞。伞面上落了雪，像初冬的荒原。<br/>艾伦回头看向阿明。阿明也刚刚把视线收回来。<br/>是他吗？阿明轻轻地说。艾伦第三次点头。<br/>阿明握了握艾伦冰凉的手。他看上去挺好的……你让他来这儿等你的吗？艾伦反握住阿明的手，说不，是他坚持要来。<br/>阿明安慰地用另一只手拍拍艾伦的手背。没关系，我不认为你做了什么错事。艾伦。别怕。我会帮你保守这个秘密，不会再有人知道了，无论是三笠还是让。<br/>他紧追着补了一句，略显疑惑地。其实……你本可以也不让我知道，不是吗？但你总要有个倾诉的出口。我知道了。<br/>艾伦站起来，有点眩晕。他看向很远很远的地方，余光里男人浑身黑色，像要等艾伦一起去参加一场盛大的葬礼。<br/>我不知道我为什么要告诉你。阿明。我不知道。但是谢谢。艾伦说。<br/>他推开酒吧的门，朝利威尔走去。</p>
<p>利威尔迎面过来，伸手把艾伦拥进怀里。他抱得很紧。<br/>好像艾伦是他遗失的一根肋骨。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 叁</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5</p><p>艾伦觉得他要喘不过来气了。<br/>利威尔先生。松手。他艰难开口说。他不知道阿明站在酒吧里是不是能看到这一幕。<br/>利威尔松了怀抱。上车吧。他说完又钻回驾驶室。黑伞砰地收了，像一种坍塌。<br/>艾伦没敢回头，伸手拉开车门。这一回他坐在副驾驶而不是后座。</p><p>思绪混乱的时候，艾伦习惯于背病理。但现在他想到的只有女人的会诊记录，他写的时候很急，笔迹凌乱。他发现对于这份记录的记忆也在逐渐消退。</p><p>利威尔的眼睛看着正前面，艾伦悄悄侧头看他。<br/>他其实对利威尔有好奇。<br/>他觉得男人是深灰和黑色的，周围是一种与生俱来的压抑感。他几乎不笑——也的确没什么值得他笑的。<br/>利威尔的生活是黑色，单调阴郁。艾伦边想边用眼睛描出男人的下颌线。他很喜欢那条线的角度，很性感，他一直这样想。</p><p>看我？<br/>红灯。利威尔踩了刹车，转头看着艾伦的眼睛。<br/>艾伦躲避不及，只好也看着他。<br/>利威尔倾身向前，吻了他的睫毛。鼻尖蹭过艾伦脸颊的瞬间他似乎在笑。</p><p>*</p><p>果然。艾伦在进利威尔家门的瞬间发现自己想得很对。利威尔的房子像黑色宫殿。这大概可以写个童话故事，艾伦的思维开始飘散。比如国王死了王后，却爱上了给王后治病的外来医生……果然是童话故事。<br/>利威尔好像不会轻易爱上一个人吧。艾伦自娱自乐地笑着。</p><p>酒在厨房冰箱，想喝就去拿。利威尔脱掉大衣挂进衣柜，说话不回头。艾伦没应声，走到沙发前找电视遥控器。<br/>他总感觉只有电视开着房子才算不空了。他必须要制造一些声音出来，利威尔的房子让他感觉窒息。<br/>但最后还是没开。<br/>而他不知道其实他很快就能让这间屋子充满欲望的声音，就像他永远不知道利威尔会在哪一个普通的瞬间开始吻他。</p><p>浴室里传来水声。<br/>艾伦坐着愣了一会儿。<br/>然后他走过去，边走边解衬衫扣子。衣服落下去一路堆着，他终于在浴室门前拉下了自己的内裤。<br/>艾伦打开浴室门。利威尔面对他，头发滴着水，正在冲掉身上的泡沫。他在利威尔略显惊讶的目光里走向他，然后仰头蹲下去。</p><p>*</p><p>利威尔掐住艾伦的后颈，把他整个人压在浴室墙上。艾伦回头去讨一个吻，利威尔顶进去，向前倾着去咬艾伦的嘴唇。<br/>出去……太热了。艾伦眼神散着，说话也散。好在利威尔在做爱的时候还算善解人意。<br/>他把艾伦转过来抱在怀里，出了浴室。他没有退出去。艾伦满意地靠进他肩窝。</p><p>去床上？他听见利威尔近乎温柔地问。他摇头，胆子大起来，在利威尔肩膀上咬了一口。<br/>那就沙发。艾伦知道利威尔是笑了。于是他也笑起来，因为他一瞬间想好了故事的名字。<br/>在黑色宫殿里。<br/>在黑色宫殿里没有什么事是不能发生的。</p><p>*</p><p>艾伦双腿被大开着压在胸前。他想哭出来。<br/>欲望在一点一点上扬，纠缠间漏出的喘息声让他晃了一会儿神。他被撞进沙发靠背，却突然伸手去拿遥控器。<br/>他摸索着开了电视。<br/>电视里放着不知所云的娱乐节目。<br/>利威尔又锁住他的腰。又是这个姿势。艾伦双腿环到他背后，腰向他紧紧靠过去。<br/>我不该和你偷情。他说。<br/>而利威尔只是要他。<br/>不要说话。他贴着艾伦的耳廓低声说着。</p><p> </p><p>6</p><p>艾伦走的时候利威尔睡着了。<br/>他其实很想被利威尔抱着也睡过去。他真的很喜欢被人抱着，那样很有安全感。但最后他还是下了床，光着身子走到客厅捡起所有衣物，慢慢穿好。<br/>走之前他站在床边低头看了一会儿利威尔。<br/>他应该在一个很好的梦里吧……。艾伦盯着利威尔的鼻尖。<br/>为什么那么问呢？艾伦想起来时路上利威尔问他，看我？<br/>他想回答，是啊，是在看你，我很喜欢你的样子……但是好遗憾。好遗憾啊。<br/>他也不知道到底应该为什么事情遗憾。他们之间没有圆满，道德一直并将永远是他们之间的深渊。他不知道由欲望开始的关系会以什么收尾。他不知道什么时候一切才能结束。<br/>艾伦抬手看表，凌晨三点。七点要去查房，他想干脆就回医院去吧。</p><p>他慢吞吞走进冬天凌晨浓黑色的空气里。手电开着也只能看清前方一小段路，而这样却让他有了一种奇妙的安全感。一个只有他一人的空间，没有欲望，没有别人，没有爱，没有将死的病人。<br/>如果真的没有就好了。</p><p>*</p><p>艾伦？<br/>是让。艾伦刚进门就听见他喊他，心说不好。<br/>让从急诊值班室跑出来把毛巾搭在艾伦头上，眉毛皱得很紧。你怎么现在……？你没回家？你干什么去了？<br/>艾伦摇头。回来的路上下雪了，很大，把前面的视野挡得很干净。他浑浑噩噩地走回来以为可以躲进办公室睡到七点，却不知道今天晚上是让值班。</p><p>你怎么……怎么是你值班呢？他吃力地问，我记得今天是……<br/>到底怎么了？让打断他，我替同事，可是你不是早就下班了吗？<br/>我喝多了。艾伦无比清醒地说，我也不想回家，就回来了。<br/>让弯腰去看艾伦垂着的眼睛，一字一顿，艾伦，你骗不了我。<br/>艾伦伸手推开他。<br/>让我自己呆一会儿吧。他说。</p><p>艾伦！让在背后喊他，声音在空无一人的一楼大厅被无限放大。<br/>他站住了。</p><p>是不是……<br/>让顿了一下，好像不知道该怎么说了。<br/>艾伦回头对他笑了一下。没事。我真的只是很想睡觉。</p><p>因为除了这样，没有别的办法。<br/>难道要他承认自己动了些不应该的心思吗。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 肆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7</p><p>他被惊醒，但忘了噩梦是什么内容。他艰难地睁着眼睛去看表，距离七点还有一个多小时。<br/>艾伦想站起来找水喝。<br/>但他发现自己没力气了。浑身都软着发烫，他的脑子混沌而沉重，是发起烧了。</p><p>艾伦叹一口气，从抽屉里摸出体温计。<br/>三十九度多一点，艾伦看到结果之后立刻给值班室打电话，告诉让给他送一盒退烧药上来。他重新缩进单人床上并不温暖的被窝。<br/>想那张宽阔的床，银灰色床单，触感冰冷。他被按进柔软床垫里，千回百转地叫，被撞向床头又被拽回身后的怀抱。<br/>怀抱。<br/>艾伦手搭着眼睛无声地笑起来。他在单人床上缩了又缩，冷和热在他身上混乱地游走。发烧感冒在心情波动时显得格外严重，如果这个时候有人来抱抱他就好了。艾伦嘴角依然勾着。他迷恋的怀抱永远是滚烫的，裹了欲望的热，让人想一头撞进去，死也愿意。<br/>他终于对自己承认了这个事实——他迷恋利威尔。是爱或不是，其实已经不重要。重要的是他想要利威尔。他开始想要拥有。<br/>这就是一切挣扎苦难的根源，欲望，好又不好。</p><p>*</p><p>让推门进了屋，口罩挂在一只耳朵上，急急忙忙走到艾伦床边。艾伦看他这样子觉得好笑，想开口呛他却突然咳嗽，咳得狠了到最后连气息都喘起来。他觉得自己有点像煮熟的虾，不过颜色是苍白。</p><p>让的脸色不是很好看。他把退烧药和热水咚地戳在桌上，双手插进白大褂衣兜，拧眉看着艾伦。艾伦不理他，自顾自吃了药，又躺回去。<br/>你七点不去查房了吧？让摸得清艾伦脾气，不想说的绝不会漏一个字出来，于是干脆问他些别的。<br/>艾伦掀起眼皮看他一眼，摇摇头。</p><p>还去查房？他内心冷笑，我为什么会发烧——<br/>利威尔。当然了，当然是你。艾伦不知道自己的眼睛黯淡下去了，眼角垂着，一脸委屈又难过。他以为自己面无表情。<br/>让似乎对凌晨到现在发生过的所有事失去兴趣，他伸出手指点了点艾伦的额头，之后给急诊科打电话。<br/>他说，耶格尔医生高烧，得住院挂吊瓶。艾伦本想打断他，最后想了又想，不知道出于什么心理，由他处置去了。<br/>他想利威尔今天会来吧。</p><p> </p><p>8</p><p>让最近睡得很少，两次值夜中间只隔了一天，又在凌晨时被突然跑回来的艾伦吓了一跳。<br/>直觉告诉他发生了一些事，有可能是他无法理解的事，但这导致了艾伦一系列的反常举动。<br/>他不由得开始联想了，想起护士讨论过的那个女人的丈夫，不知道为什么就把他跟艾伦联系起来，又觉得不可能。</p><p>上大学的时候，他们刚刚熟悉起来那一阵，一起在校园里走的时候有一次遇到艾伦的高中同学。那人看见让走在艾伦旁边很意味深长地笑了，看得让莫名其妙。问艾伦，艾伦说那是个没脑子的，以为你是我新男友呢。<br/>他那时才知道艾伦是个同性恋，但好像也没有很惊讶。艾伦说，我找男朋友才不会找你这样的，而且你一看就是个直男，直得不行的那种。<br/>的确是直得不行。让边整理桌面边无奈地笑着，后来他认识了艾伦的姐姐三笠，到现在也依然喜欢。只不过两人很久没见面了，听说她跟着维和部队去了非洲，给难民治病。<br/>当然还单身——艾伦说的。但现在让不知道该怎么追了。</p><p>让收拾好了东西，准备去急诊病房看一眼艾伦再去吃早餐。</p><p>*</p><p>急诊的主任是艾伦上两届的学姐，听说他发烧了，直接让人推着担架来的。艾伦烧得浑身无力，被人推着送进病房挂好吊瓶，又在病床上意识涣散着发呆。<br/>让进病房的时候他刚好把视线从天花板上挪开，结果盯着让的外套又愣了好久。<br/>啊。艾伦听见自己声音嘶哑地问让，你一会儿回家睡觉了吧。让点点头，看了看注射速度，然后低头看着他。让说你好好睡一觉吧，学姐安排护士看着你了。艾伦看着他笑，说我等一下再睡吧。<br/>让以为艾伦在等人，疑惑地回头去看，但是病房门前空无一人。他问你等谁？艾伦笑着说不是，我在赌博。让听不懂，艾伦又问现在几点？让告诉他七点五十。他又站了两分钟才走。</p><p>艾伦继续看着天花板。<br/>一，二，三，四。<br/>六十一，六十二，六十三。<br/>一分零三秒，门口有脚步声，艾伦翻身背对着门闭上眼睛。</p><p>利威尔来了。</p><p>*</p><p>艾伦知道自己装睡装得很像。利威尔站在他背后，没有声响。<br/>他很好奇此刻利威尔站在他的床边是什么心情，又莫名其妙觉得自己扳回一局。那天凌晨他有多眷恋地看过利威尔睡眠，此刻就有多想要利威尔继续看着自己。<br/>因为你我发了高烧。因为你。<br/>你不知道我好像有点儿喜欢你了。<br/>喜欢一个人需要什么理由。艾伦想，原来真的不需要。<br/>他可以承认这种喜欢的出发点并不纯粹，可能因为性，可能因为艾伦真的很吃利威尔那一挂长相，太多种可能了。<br/>不计后果。可能对于一个成年人来说这种不计后果太蠢了。但艾伦平淡地接受这个事实。他现在已经麻木了，女人的存在并不能左右他自由生长的情绪。终于不能。<br/>他此刻无比清醒。<br/>然后，利威尔就在这时，很轻地抚摸了他的头发。他的指尖在艾伦发丛里长久地停留着。<br/>他袖口乌木香水的味道绵长，被艾伦缓慢地吸进鼻腔。</p><p>是很温暖的味道。</p><p>*</p><p>八点三十二分，艾伦几乎以为自己睡着了的时候，身后的人终于动了。<br/>他走了，走之前有一个弯下腰放东西的动作。<br/>等到脚步声消失了艾伦才转回身。他向床头看去。</p><p>床头柜上放着一束白色玫瑰。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 伍</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9</p><p>送他一束白玫瑰。<br/>表达对医生的感谢和慰问，没有人会送玫瑰。<br/>艾伦坐起来伸手去拿，嘴角不自觉地勾起来了。他想利威尔也许只是不善于表达——<br/>所以只能沉默地送他小心翼翼的浪漫。罪恶的、欲盖弥彰的浪漫。</p><p>仿佛有细密的针钉进艾伦心里，那种酥麻的甜美中又混夹着尖锐的痛感，让他好生矛盾。<br/>但这样已经很好。<br/>他的眼睛在盛开的玫瑰丛中轻轻阖上了，睫毛微弱颤抖。他想这样或许是最好的。<br/>这样他可以不必面对自己的龌龊，不必想，不必有负罪感。<br/>因为他知道利威尔和自己一样——人类在同类面前可以坦荡地承认自己所有的不堪。</p><p>艾伦将那束花抱了很久。再抬起头时他发现自己哭了。<br/>但他其实没有在难过。<br/>他躺回去抱着花睡着了。像秘境中的热望化作实质，被他紧紧抓在了怀里。</p><p>*</p><p>利威尔没想到那么晚了，艾伦还是没留下来过夜。<br/>做爱的时候他总觉得艾伦是在和他角逐，那个医生眼睛里的光有时让他诧异。他本以为他和医生会一起沉入泥沼，却忘了医生始终都在救人。<br/>艾伦让他开始对有光的日子感到向往。<br/>利威尔知道自己已经很久没有爱过别人了，这一次大概是意外。但那到底是爱，还是他拼命想抓住的希望，他分不清。</p><p>她手术那一天，他看见艾伦的眼睛。浅灰色，柔软温暖 ，可能是医生的特质，给他一种莫名其妙的安抚。<br/>后来他们在她床边低声交谈，那双眼睛在艾伦笑的时候弯起来，把利威尔也揽进去。<br/>但利威尔不知道该怎么对医生说，“爱”和“喜欢”对他来说是太晦涩的字眼。他下意识地抵抗陌生。</p><p>*</p><p>醒醒。醒醒，艾伦。 ——花被你压皱了。</p><p>艾伦猛地坐起来，手上针头脱出。他低头去看花，完完整整地圈在自己怀里，没有被碰过。<br/>他愤怒地抬头看站在床尾的让。让走到旁边帮他贴好纱布，然后笑嘻嘻地看他，指了指那束花，问，说吧，谁送的？<br/>艾伦放松地靠上床头晃着脖子，懒洋洋地说，情人送的呗。他说完溜了号，他在想，情人到底是不是相爱的两个人啊。</p><p> </p><p>10</p><p>让看了他一眼，笑着没说话。艾伦说你不是在休息吗？问完他才发现窗帘拉着。遮光太好，他忘了时间。<br/>让掰着手指头，你看，我今天早上八点回的家，现在是晚上八点。你真的睡了十二个小时吗？这束花里有镇定剂还是安眠药啊？<br/>让停了停又说，我过来开会，顺便接阿明来看你。他不知道从哪知道你病了，给我打了电话要来。他去给你买吃的了。<br/>艾伦皱眉笑起来，说你骗不了我，肯定是你给他打的电话告诉他我住院了。<br/>没想到让理所当然地点头，然后用开玩笑一样的语气跟他说，所以你也骗不了我啊。我已经说过了。<br/>艾伦一下沉默了。让在床边坐下来，说艾伦，我希望你不要因为一些事而感到难过。我可能猜得不对，但爱就是爱，它给你的是快乐还是痛苦，是自己可以选择的。艾伦听得鼻子一酸，酸涩一瞬间直冲上头顶，他拼命忍了才没哭出来。他低着头重重点着，低声说我知道，但我想再等等。<br/>让没说什么，只是伸手拿走了床头的花，说我帮你插进你办公室花瓶里吧？</p><p> </p><p>阿明踩着他话音的尾巴走进来，手里提着粥。让站起来把桌板拉到艾伦面前，说我先走了，我们科马上开会了。最近很多小孩得流感。你们俩先待着吧，有事给我打电话。阿明应着，坐到艾伦身边。<br/>你是不是冻着了——你和他吵架了？艾伦慢吞吞喝粥，听见阿明问他只来得及抬头看他一眼。没有，他声音含混，我凌晨从他家跑回来的。<br/>阿明伸手打了他一下。你何必跟自己闹别扭。他皱着眉，让拿着的那束花是利威尔送来的吧？我听见让说了。这回利威尔已经告诉你他的意思了，多清楚啊。他在乎你的。<br/>艾伦放下勺子看着阿明，眼睛红了一圈。他说阿明你知道我现在在想什么吗？我在想，那个女人她什么时候能死——</p><p>他说完就愣住了。<br/>他恶狠狠地说出来了，他没想到就这么说了。他错愕地看向阿明，发现阿明神色如常地看着他，好像他说的只是“今天天气很好”。<br/>是啊，是啊，艾伦破罐子破摔了，他大声说是啊我真的这么想啊。阿明伸手碰了碰他的手背，安抚他说，放轻松。</p><p> </p><p>可是——<br/>没等艾伦回过神来门口已经传来了匆忙脚步声，下一秒他就看见利威尔闯进他的病房，朝着他的方向走过来。<br/>阿明有些吃惊地站起身，利威尔似乎无视了他，走到床边弯腰就把艾伦抱了起来。<br/>艾伦下意识伸手去环住利威尔的脖子，眼睛瞪大了看向阿明。<br/>他还穿着病号服。</p><p>阿明在笑。<br/>而利威尔低着头颤抖着嘴唇亲吻他的额头，说走。跟我回家。</p><p>*</p><p>迈巴赫的副驾驶座放平了，利威尔把艾伦轻轻放下，然后在他嘴唇上碰了碰。他说，睡吧。艾伦伸手拉住他，深深地吻下去，心满意足了才松开他放他去开车。<br/>他是太快乐了，好像感冒痊愈那样快乐。<br/>只要利威尔与他一样，他就可以一直自欺。可以一直当作女人不存在，可以假装道德不会谴责，可以熟练地与利威尔偷情。可以心安理得继续坐进迈巴赫副驾，可以买喜欢喝的酒放进利威尔床头的冰吧里。<br/>一切都是这么理所当然，他大可以为与利威尔早成了神仙眷侣，可以放肆亲吻勾缠，从睡眠中醒来耳鬓厮磨。他尽力称职又快乐地做一个情人，告诉自己爱是无罪的。</p><p>他被抱着上了楼，利威尔的手紧紧扣住他的腰。他们倒在床上，艾伦以为利威尔要来亲吻他，但利威尔只是把他更用力地圈进了怀里。<br/>他说你不要再走了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 陆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11</p><p>你怎么了？</p><p>艾伦一边听着利威尔的心跳一边想。<br/>然后他也那么说了。<br/>他不知道利威尔为什么会突然这样。<br/>利威尔应该一直是寡言的。</p><p>而利威尔停顿了一下才松开手，转过身背向艾伦。<br/>他说，晚安，艾伦。<br/>而艾伦不肯放过他，他拉住利威尔的手臂让他转过来看着自己。艾伦说，利威尔，这不像你。你不是会冲进炮友病房里还把他抱回家的人。</p><p>利威尔盯着他的眼睛不说话。<br/>他有大概一分钟都只是看着艾伦。最后他缓缓地说，但是我已经这么做了。<br/>艾伦笑了。他是被气笑了，原来利威尔对炮友这种称呼是认可的，他还以为那束白玫瑰能说明些什么。艾伦说那好啊晚安，转过身不打算再理会利威尔，但利威尔这时又把他从背后环抱住了。</p><p>炮友。利威尔像在斟酌这两个字的意味，声音落在艾伦耳边听上去有些笑意。他说什么是炮友？我以为我们是情人。<br/>艾伦猛地回头，被利威尔恰到好处地吻住了。他认命一样叹气，扬起头很宽容地让利威尔吮吻他的脖颈。他想问，那你说什么是情人呢？和恋人一样吗？会让你有负罪感吗？<br/>然后他将这些问题都咽回去，换成喘息，问在利威尔耳边。<br/>他感觉到自己正在被索取、被抱紧、被占有、被填满。艾伦想，我又有什么可不甘心的呢，爱无非也就是又难过又快乐，就像现在，所以没什么不同。<br/>利威尔在不停地要他，艾伦能做的只有抱紧他的腰承受一次又一次撞击。他觉得有钟声在响。<br/>到最后艾伦累得睁不开眼，大概是不太清醒了，他在沉睡之前问了利威尔，情人是什么？</p><p>模糊之间他听见利威尔的声音低哑地滑过他的耳朵——<br/>“情人是——我们相爱，不是吗。”</p><p>艾伦困倦的眼睛睁大了。<br/>——他不是没想过，甚至想过很多遍，在两个月前那个暴雪卷袭的下午，他其实就已经想过这个答案了。<br/>他在没和利威尔一起度过的夜晚曾经赤裸着站在镜子前观察自己，反复问，你有什么地方可以那么直接地激发一个男人的性欲吗。<br/>大概是没有。<br/>但第一个吻的确是在一念之间发生的。<br/>在那之前，在他第一次见到利威尔的时候，或者说利威尔第一次看见他的时候——<br/>会不会一些模糊又暧昧的情绪就已经存在了。</p><p>利威尔的吻落下来，从艾伦的发旋细碎地铺到嘴角，他近乎痴迷地用嘴唇画着艾伦五官的轮廓。他说，医生，我对你说了，我还以为我永远也不会说。这两个月来我很煎熬。<br/>艾伦凑过去和他接吻，心跳擂在胸腔里让他气息不太稳。他说，你在紧张吗？但我没有想赖账的意思。原来你已经爱上我了啊，阿克曼先生。<br/>我只是有点儿生气……。利威尔的手指点在艾伦胸前，我以为你还只当我是床伴，那样可不行……。<br/>他笑起来，艾伦第一次看见他这么明了地笑，一双狭长的眼睛眯起来，带着侵略性的迷人。他们在这之前一直躲在各自的堡垒之中，而现在堡垒终于开始崩塌了。<br/>爱无非是，又难过又快乐，但艾伦现在拥有了，很满足。</p><p> </p><p>12</p><p>剩下的十二月艾伦一直在利威尔家。他现在很熟练了，早上被利威尔亲吻着叫醒，眯着眼睛头搁在利威尔肩闷哼两声被拽起来去洗漱，然后利威尔送他去上班。他们俩各自在公司和医院吃早饭。晚上利威尔来接，有的时候去外面吃，更多时候艾伦围上围裙钻进利威尔宽阔的厨房。他和母亲学过一点做饭。<br/>性是必要也是必然，偶尔他们玩儿一点儿大的，利威尔趁艾伦熬汤的时候从他后面顶进去。等艾伦高潮的时候汤也差不多好了。周末他们会做很多次……艾伦有点儿想不下去了，利威尔太猛。艾伦知道欲望是爱的孪生兄弟，甚至胜过爱，但欲望和爱在某些时候，都是好事。<br/>其他腻在一起的时间，艾伦看书。麦克尤恩，纳博科夫，一些以性作载体的小说。一些暗喻。他有时会念出声来，头枕在利威尔膝盖上，等利威尔低头来给他一个吻。<br/>他知道，利威尔或许也知道，这只是用遗忘制造出来的乌托邦。但有什么关系，那么多人向往乌托邦，而他们就活在里面。黑色宫殿——还记得这个形容吗？艾伦现在还是这样形容，只是这黑色已经变得亲切。他们现在是一对恋人。</p><p>*</p><p>艾伦现在不愿意加班，但心情很好，就连去给女人换药的时候脚步也是轻快的。女人的状态他说不太好，呼吸还在继续，但醒不来。他不太纠结之前那些事情了，新年要到了，女人能安静地度过这一年。在平行宇宙的乌托邦里，她大概很快乐。昏迷没什么不好，现实中的心碎都不必知道。植物人怎么会伤心呢。<br/>十二月三十一号这天上午，艾伦靠在女人病房门前等待陪护人员擦身，睁开眼看见让从电梯走出来。<br/>他朝让招手：这儿呢。让是来找他，他说，阿明告诉我三笠就要回来了。<br/>三笠？艾伦还是靠着墙耷着眼皮，懒懒地说，她前天还给我发消息说要等一月末才回。<br/>让点点头，转而开始研究艾伦，他促狭地笑着说，看出来你最近被滋养了，看着白白嫩嫩的……说吧，他好不好？<br/>艾伦乐得顺着让的话说，他挑着眉，好得很，天天抱着睡呢。让似乎从一开始对这件事就没什么看法，他只是怕艾伦伤心难过，了解情况之后倒觉得利威尔对女人也算仁至义尽，女人又有什么资格这样束缚他呢。这件事没有对错，让之前和艾伦说，但我站你。</p><p>今年跨年不去我那儿喝酒了吧？让捏着艾伦的脸，哎对了，听说阿明和他那个前任又复合了……反正今年我就剩自己一个，嘿，清净。<br/>艾伦终于站直了，你说什么？阿明哪个前任啊？他真的不知道，原来阿明情场也不顺，他还以为只有自己难过，在雪天冻出高烧还觉得委屈。<br/>让抱着胳膊有点儿无奈，伸手敲了艾伦脑袋一下。某人就知道沉浸在自己那点儿纠结里……那人和利威尔来历好像差不多，也是什么公司的老板，只不过没结过婚，和阿明在一起一年多，中间因为什么分手了。总之现在又好了。哎我不跟你闲扯了，科里又叫我，一小孩儿先心病，他老爸是市长，一会儿要会诊。<br/>去吧。艾伦笑着打发让。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦坐在转椅上看着医院大楼外发呆，阳光有些冷清，但今天是个晴天。<br/>这一年熬得好不容易，特别是这两个月。艾伦想着，去看外面枯枝上落的麻雀。北方冬天总归是冷，又到了年底，心情不太能扬得起来。艾伦突然想起过了元旦科里要他的工作笔记，于是转过身去拿。他记得自己在最后一页写了一些什么，在他刚意识到爱上利威尔的时候。他翻开笔记本。</p><p> </p><p>如果你一定要问出对与错，那很多事情其实是没有意义的。人类的爱欲是可控的吗？我本来以为是的，因为我之前没有爱过。但是当它真的来了，我发现不能。<br/>可是我敢承认“我爱你”，而你敢吗？利威尔，你说呢？大概不能。利威尔。我知道你什么也没想。<br/>爱本来是很好的东西，但一旦欲望变成了爱，它就变得复杂了。我知道我走向你就是走向自我毁灭，但我没有停下来过。我的毁灭会在哪一天，利威尔，是由你决定的。<br/>她让我纠结愧疚，也让我心生厌烦。可我是个医生。<br/>先写这些吧。我这样子太像伤春悲秋的小女孩儿，烦。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦看着那些碎碎念，一时间有些发愣。没想到最后是利威尔向他承认，而他大概已经毁灭过一次，只是自己没有察觉。<br/>不过无所谓了。太阳慢慢落回去，地平线那一点刺眼的光消失了。他该下班了，但在那之前他要去做一件事。<br/>他一直觉得女人的家庭有些奇怪，那对显赫的夫妇似乎一点儿不关心女儿死活。女人住院三个月，只有他、利威尔、护士和一个请来的陪护人员进过那间病房。钱倒是不会缺。艾伦也听见过护士议论，说那女人这样到底是为了什么。这问题太难。</p><p>今天是这一年的最后一天了。总该说点儿什么。艾伦换下白大褂穿好外套，跟科里的其他医生和实习生说过新年快乐，然后背包下楼去女人的病房。<br/>艾伦走进去的时候，她的胸膛很平静地微弱起伏着。脸色苍白，掌心向上，像在等什么人给她递一束花。窗帘拉开，黄昏占据这个房间。艾伦走过去拿起窗台上的小壶给马蹄莲添了些水。这是他上周买来放进去的。<br/>他安静地擦去窗台上的积灰，开窗换了换空气又关上。艾伦把这间病房尽量打理得不那么死气沉沉。<br/>做完这些他关了灯，在黑暗中他站到女人的病床旁边，低头看着那张死寂的脸。<br/>然后他说新年快乐。</p><p>手机在这时候响起来，艾伦低头去看，来电显示是利威尔。他微笑着出了病房，关上门。<br/>喂，他语气轻快地接起，我马上就下去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 柒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>13</p><p>艾伦下了楼，看见迈巴赫停在医院正门口。<br/>他朝着车窗一笑。坐进去的时候他想起，之前许多次这样的场景里，他都没有今天快乐。<br/>对了，他边系安全带边转头去说，前几天你过生日吧？我都忘了。利威尔挑着眉看他一眼，笑了，说那今天晚上给我补一个吧。<br/>好啊——我们这是去哪儿呢？艾伦的目光追着霓虹灯向后倒退，听见利威尔说，去一个没有人的地方。<br/>刚好遇见红灯，利威尔踩下刹车，艾伦起了坏心思凑到利威尔耳边。他的声音在男人耳边磨蹭，难道你要野战吗？倒也算一种特别的跨年方式……。<br/>利威尔被他逗笑，伸手按住艾伦的腰吻上去，咬他舌尖，舔舐他泛红的眼角。我看你是又想在车里……他声音发哑，刮在艾伦耳廓带起他一阵颤抖。信号灯在这时变绿，利威尔放开他，手指却一个一个填进艾伦的指缝。不依不饶地。<br/>艾伦坐回副驾驶，手被死死抓着，掩饰不住自己眉飞色舞。他想，任何地方，天堂还是地狱，至少这一刻他愿意盲目跟从利威尔。这一刻。</p><p>黄昏的颜色慢慢从地平线抽离，风景变得陌生，带着深冬的荒芜。艾伦盯着起伏的山脉发愣，听见利威尔说，这些山脉就是这个城市的围墙。<br/>你知道吗？他转过头去笑，眼睛弯出山顶的弧度。利威尔，你有的时候像个诗人。<br/>利威尔不搭话，点了一根烟，食指和中指夹着递给艾伦。烟雾在他们之间的空气里零散绕着，艾伦就着利威尔的手深吸了一口，再不太熟练地吐出去。之后他夸张地倒抽了一口气，嗔怪利威尔带坏他。我是个医生——结果竟然在抽烟，艾伦不可思议一样笑着。</p><p>你学会撒娇了。利威尔今天的声音总是有些哑，带着钩子一样。他夹着烟瞥了艾伦一眼，扬着嘴角说，其实我也不该意外。你本来就是热烈直接的人。我很喜欢。<br/>——是告白吗？简直始料不及。艾伦惊喜万分地愣着，木木地看利威尔把车停在公路边，然后凑过来吻他。他回应了一会儿，勾着利威尔的脖子不想松手。我现在就想被你按着上一次……他在纠缠之间口齿不清地说，换来更深的吻和更灼人的欲望。<br/>他是那么期待今晚的目的地，或许去围墙的最顶吗？去看这座城市钢筋水泥筑起的牢笼之外，和利威尔在天地之间接吻或做爱，大声说平日里的不可语。围墙之上很冷吧？那样他们就可以紧紧拥着，不顾一切又忘乎所以。不会有消毒水、众目睽睽和窃窃私语。<br/>只有自由，只要自由。光是想想就要落泪了。</p><p>艾伦艰难地从吻里解脱，偏过头说，去开车。他嗓子哑得厉害，呼吸也不稳，但他说我很快乐。<br/>他看着利威尔重新发动迈巴赫，然后摇下车窗。晚风涌进来包裹他们，很凉。他不用回头也知道利威尔眼中一定有笑意，这是默契。他们一直都是心照不宣。</p><p>*</p><p>让在回家路上去便利店买了几罐啤酒，想了想又拿了两个饭团。一个人吃饭是可有可无的仪式，他在跨年夜里犯了懒——喝酒看电视就是单身汉跨年的全部节目了。<br/>这时又想起艾伦，这个去年还跟他一起苦哈哈喝酒的，今年却跟着情人不知道去了哪。仔细想想还觉得有些魔幻，让边开门边想，在艾伦对他坦白之前他没有真的想过利威尔。但他也真的觉得这样没什么。艾伦其实很需要爱，他从大学的时候就知道。</p><p>他走到厨房把啤酒放冰箱里冰着，开了袋牛奶叼着喝。关上冰箱的时候门上磁铁夹的照片掉了，他弯腰去捡。那是本科毕业的时候他们四个人的合影，艾伦，阿明，三笠和他。<br/>让捏着照片，叼着牛奶坐到地上。照片上他们还都是学生的青涩模样，他的手环在三笠背后，但中间隔了空气。到三笠说要去非洲援助的那一天他都没有勇气告白，那之后他和艾伦继续读研读博，算起来他和三笠已经四五年没再见过面。对话只在社交软件上断断续续，互动止步于给彼此的照片或者碎碎念点赞。之前他觉得无法更进一步，可当他发现艾伦状态最近有很明显的变化时才想到，或许他可以给三笠打个电话。没有什么会永远是一成不变。</p><p>让拎着饭团晃到客厅，开了电视。节目都一样无聊，消磨时间而已。最近他们的科室不很平静，那个先心病的小孩治愈的可能性很低，能熬过这个冬天已经很好。但有人在不断施压，搞得整个儿科人心惶惶。让在科里还不是主任医师，但位置也不低，因此多少还是受到影响。<br/>他想工作想得心情又不太好，艾伦那家伙又偏偏这时发来一张照片，照的是城市夜景。让点开看，敏锐捕捉到画面左下角那双紧握的手，艾伦的大衣也露了一角。<br/>他打字：傻子，新年快乐。<br/>艾伦秒回：特快乐，真的。他带我来了远郊的山上，我们在山顶。你也快乐。<br/>让又点开那照片，上面灯火摇曳像被风吹过一样，一片虚影。但他还是看着，笑着叹气。他还想说点儿什么，手机却在这时振动起来，是来了电话。</p><p>一个陌生号码，他语气不太耐烦地接起来，喂，请问找我什么事儿。<br/>却是一个透着温和与倦意的女声，穿过几万公里对他说着，让，我是三笠，新年快乐。</p><p> </p><p>14</p><p>艾伦放下手机，手缩进袖子靠进利威尔怀里。山顶真的很冷，但这里能看到整个城市的夜景。他和利威尔紧紧靠在一起，用很低的声音说话。他们在这一刻都没有想到性。</p><p>“我们就活在这样一个……说大也大，说小也小的城市里。”艾伦伸出手凭空乱画。“说点儿俗的……相遇需要很多很多因素。我现在终于有勇气说实话，那就是，在我们刚开始的时候，我整夜睡不好觉。我有很重的负罪感，消解不掉。偏偏那个时候我们态度都不是很明确……”<br/>他停下了。别说了。他想，别说了，现在你只需要被他抱着看夜景，就好了。现在还不是说这些的时候。<br/>可是人哪有那么强大的自控力呢？就像一开始艾伦以为爱欲是可控的那样，这些都是错误的。爱是不可抗力，倾诉欲也是。<br/>利威尔的手握紧了艾伦的肩膀，他不说话，在艾伦下一次开口前吻了上去。一个长长的、却不带欲望的吻。</p><p>这个吻结束之后他们对视了几秒钟。艾伦的眼睛在黑暗里眨了又眨，眼神湿漉漉地扫过利威尔的眉毛和鼻梁，最后却只是叹了口气说，她很孤独吧。<br/>我们不说这个，嗯？利威尔揽着他轻轻晃，在黑暗中看不清表情。<br/>艾伦笑了笑，裹紧身上利威尔的外套，抬起头。今天晚上是阴天，没有月亮和星星。只是空荡荡的一片灰黑色。<br/>他说利威尔你感到罪恶或者难过吗？<br/>利威尔握住他肩膀的手又紧了一下，声音淡淡地，你觉得我难过吗。要被一个不爱的女人牵绊着，虽然她父母不会管我到底爱还是不爱，但我总是……我们就当她不存在吧。</p><p>那我们私奔吗？艾伦明媚地笑着问，他脸上是黑夜无法遮挡的笑意。连他自己也不知道这笑容是不是代表真正快乐。<br/>利威尔低头轻哂一声，抬起头去吻艾伦。你就当，他边吻边说，呼吸透进艾伦的鼻腔里，就当我们已经在私奔的路上了。他追着艾伦的唇舌，像飞蛾在追光。<br/>——私奔去哪儿，去陌生城市，去海市蜃楼，还是去幻觉里，他们谁也不知道。想去的那个无人之境无法企及，原来他们都带着镣铐。<br/>吻结束了，艾伦拿出手机按亮屏幕，眉眼在光里显得柔和。他重新扑进那怀里去，被利威尔抱着轻轻摇晃，灰黑天幕在眩晕中像在迫近。他们在没有月光的新年夜里说，我爱你。<br/>他静静听着利威尔胸口的心跳声，很高兴地笑，却没来由地想这样的日子是不是就要到头了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 捌</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>15</p><p>回到利威尔家里的时候已经是新年了，凌晨一点。他们从电梯里开始接吻，相互拉扯着进了门，被彼此的双腿绊倒在沙发上。艾伦已经不太在意电视是不是开着了。<br/>利威尔在实实压上艾伦之后开始吻得凶狠，几乎用上侵占的力气。艾伦知道他们都起了反应，却在利威尔双手探进他内裤的时候挣扎起来，从纷乱的情欲中找出最后一点清醒。<br/>去洗澡……。他被吻得昏头转向。于是利威尔帮他把衣服一件件脱了，抱着他走向浴室。<br/>他赤裸在男人怀里，侧头去吻他大臂上的肌肉线条。</p><p>*</p><p>他在氤氲水汽中面向墙壁跪着，有些难耐地昂着头。头顶花洒没关，他们湿漉漉地缠着。艾伦腿有些软，有些受不住。<br/>利威尔在艾伦身后把他牢牢锁在怀里，伸手去抚弄他喉结，咬他后颈。<br/>这是他们第二次在浴室里做，艾伦还是觉得热。<br/>他头昏脑涨地说，出去，去外面……好热。利威尔却充耳不闻似的，动作没停。他在做爱的时候从不多言语。<br/>艾伦扬起头大口呼吸着，热气灌了一嗓子。他咳起来，身后绞紧。他觉着自己快不清醒了。这一刻他想起没有星星和月亮的今晚，想起最后那些惴惴不安，却在热中沉默下去了。</p><p>醒来的时候他已经在卧室床上。旁边传来些响动，艾伦回头，利威尔正抬起身看他。他朝他一笑。你把我弄晕了。<br/>利威尔轻轻扳过艾伦肩膀要他面朝自己。艾伦头埋进利威尔颈窝，慢慢磨蹭。<br/>你不高兴，艾伦。利威尔却说。他抬起艾伦的下巴与他对视几秒，艾伦不堪重负般移开目光。他没说话，但是又想说些什么。最后他还是开了口，却在出声之前被利威尔掠去了呼吸和声音——<br/>他们又吻在一起。新年夜总需要用什么来庆祝。<br/>利威尔的手指划过艾伦肩胛，点在腰窝上。最后他的手探进艾伦两腿之间。<br/>艾伦喘着气，声音断断续续，我很多时候……不喜欢冬天。<br/>利威尔边亲他边顶进去，手在他胸前画着圈，说那就取暖。<br/>艾伦就笑，我暖了。是暖的。他抬起头，要利威尔吻他。这回利威尔顺了他的意，低头与他接绵长的吻。艾伦满足地迎上去，他决定今晚什么也不再问。<br/>世界开始摇晃，像地震，艾伦伸手去紧紧抱住了利威尔，抱救命稻草那样。</p><p>*</p><p>凌晨三点，艾伦还精神得很。他嘴里叫着，却突然想到女人。其实挺扫兴致，但艾伦基本上免疫了。女人槁木死灰般的脸成为孤独的具象化，在艾伦头脑中被拆解又重组。<br/>却总是孤独。</p><p>没有人不孤独，艾伦喃喃，额头抵在利威尔肩窝。<br/>利威尔突然使力扣住他的后脑。海潮不管不顾地来了，艾伦一口咬在利威尔肩膀上，换来夹着黑风的巨浪。他被撞到失神。<br/>也许是他张开的唇瓣间红得太刺眼，利威尔的手指搅进去，缓慢地拨弄着他的舌头。<br/>艾伦掀起眼皮看他一眼，然后用力咬下去。利威尔指尖的茧太磨人，受不住。可他偏偏还想勾他。艾伦坏心眼地眯着眼，舌头一圈圈勾着利威尔指尖，眼尾笑意闪光。利威尔被咬了也不恼，反而贪恋艾伦眼角那簇笑容，俯身去吻。</p><p>床单在艾伦身下揉皱了，碰撞声和呻吟在卧室里荡出回声。艾伦突然感觉到腰被凌空架起，手指下意识抓紧已经汗湿的床单。利威尔又开始猛烈地撞，握住艾伦脚踝将他撞向床头，又扣回怀里。他们手脚交缠，乱七八糟地接吻。像藤蔓一样。艾伦想。天花板上的灯在晃。<br/>利威尔在某一刻突然抵紧艾伦腰胯。他吻着艾伦湿透的发丛，有些颤抖地送进去。艾伦同样颤抖着在利威尔背上抓出鲜红痕迹。<br/>在那一刻利威尔伏在他耳边说，医生，跟我走吧。离开这儿。</p><p>——艾伦必须承认，他想他必须承认，他在那一刻真的动了心。一走了之，听上去决绝又干脆。他想，有什么不可以？他们犯了什么错？<br/>人间最不少的就是灾祸——死于非命，家破人亡，许多许多——他们面临的不过是最无关紧要的那一种；世界上的罪名数不胜数，烧杀劫掠、奸淫娼盗，还有更多极凶极恶的在逍遥着。<br/>太易动情也不是最坏的那一个。<br/>可是，他想，这是开脱。</p><p>艾伦由着利威尔抱自己去清洗，似乎累坏了。从浴室出来，艾伦披着浴袍从床头冰吧里拎出一瓶酒，开了瓶慢吞吞地喝。他看着利威尔把一塌糊涂的床单扯下去再换上新的，心又动了一下。</p><p>假的。他仰头喝掉瓶底的酒，然后往床上一倒。利威尔靠在床头，把他揽进怀里。<br/>“你带我走吧，这里发生过的一切我们都忘了它，行吗。”<br/>艾伦闭着眼睛喃喃。<br/>但他其实很清醒。这不是真话。<br/>他们到底还是要面对。总有一天。</p><p> </p><p>16</p><p>第二天早上十点，艾伦的手机突然响了。<br/>今天按理应该放假，晚上又折腾到四点多才睡，艾伦被吵醒的时候心情不是很好。利威尔跟着他一起醒了，赤着上身坐起来帮他拿手机。<br/>艾伦感到不安。接起电话之后才知道是有患者来闹事，就在他们科。主任在外地参加研讨会，副主任快退休了不怎么管事，刚入职不到一年的小医生只能打电话给艾伦这个前辈。电话里年轻人声音都颤了，问艾伦能不能过来一趟。<br/>我马上过去，艾伦说，你别慌，去叫保安，闹得严重了就报警。对面带着哭腔说好，电话匆匆地挂了。<br/>艾伦转头去看利威尔，眼里有歉意。利威尔没什么表情，伸手揉一把艾伦的头发，说穿衣服，我送你去。</p><p>一路上艾伦都在打电话给同事，先跟正副主任都汇报情况，再给已经是神经内科主任的学长打电话。他也跟让说了，让刚巧在医院加班写论文，已经赶过去了。<br/>他又问那个小医生到底什么原因，针对的是哪个医生。结果是正主任。家属找不到人，就赖在了神经外科门口，说什么都要讨个说法。<br/>“是半年前主任操刀做的一个脑膜瘤摘除手术，当时是成功了的。术后观察也都正常，各项检查都显示没有问题……结果那位患者昨天突发脑溢血，半夜送来的时候就已经救不回来了。家属坚持认为是院方的责任，没查出潜在后遗症才让人丢了性命……”<br/>那年轻医生轻声说，可是耶格尔前辈，那病人昨晚上肯定喝了太多酒……送来的时候我接的，身上酒味都没散……<br/>艾伦心下了然，安慰说没事了等我来处理，之后挂了电话。</p><p>利威尔在旁边递了一个疑问的眼神，他长吁一口气说是医闹，家属要讹钱罢了。说话间他看了看窗外，是快到了，利威尔正往医院地下车库开。<br/>要是麻烦，我就给朋友打电话让他帮你们处理一下。利威尔淡淡地开口。艾伦笑了，说没事儿，习惯了。我们神经外科迟早有一天要变成精神科，压力太大。</p><p>车停进停车位，利威尔却开始沉默。艾伦觉出不对劲，转头去看，发现利威尔正看着他。他又被那目光烫到了，却没移开。<br/>利威尔看着他说，我带你走吧。<br/>艾伦坐直了身子，瞪圆眼睛问什么意思？利威尔说，就是，你辞职，然后我们走。像昨晚说的那样。<br/>这回轮到艾伦沉默，因为他的心又动了一下，但他知道自己不能。他还是个医生，而且——<br/>“她还是我的病人。治疗还没有结束。”艾伦每说一个字都感觉下一秒即将窒息。<br/>他听见一声轻笑，知道自己戳到了他们两人共同的痛处。<br/>但是这就是事实，如何逃避都依然存在的事实。<br/>艾伦苦笑，也看向利威尔。</p><p>*</p><p>他们在昏暗的车库里对峙。<br/>利威尔说，用一个人的悲剧成全两个人的皆大欢喜，无论道德与否，都是最好的选择。<br/>但这其实是……其实只是三个人的毁灭罢了。艾伦吃力地说。这种东西就像乘法……不快乐无论占一还是三，其实都是不快乐。<br/>利威尔听他说完，沉默着倾身吻他。他吻得深，予取予求地吻，舌尖扫过艾伦口中每一处。他的手臂紧紧箍住艾伦的腰，要把他嵌进身体里似的。<br/>艾伦僵硬片刻，双手还是攀上利威尔肩膀。他不想放开。他发现他还是不想。</p><p>你啊……利威尔慢慢放开了他，叹息一样叫他的名字。你让我怎么办才好。<br/>艾伦眼眶微红着推开利威尔。他看着车库里昏黄的灯，轻飘飘地说，我爱你，非常爱，可是这种爱让我痛苦了。<br/>他突然想起很久之前看过的一句话，那话说，能跨过去的，我们称之为门；而跨不过去的，就称之为槛。他现在觉得这话说得极对，于是他也学着说，她将永远是一个我迈不过去的槛，你明白吗……。<br/>但利威尔似乎无心听他辩白。他又伸手揽过艾伦，语气亲昵如说情话。<br/>可他说的是——<br/>如果被她的存在阻挡，那么我，和你，都得不到安生的日子可过。<br/>他的嘴唇贴着艾伦的一张一合，艾伦被温暖呼吸包围可还是觉得冷。<br/>“我爱你……希望我说得足够及时也足够恰当。我无法左右你，向来都是，但是我爱你。爱不应该是枷锁……但它有时不得不是，你明白吗。”<br/>利威尔说完放开了艾伦，往他眼里深深看进去，但只有一瞬。<br/>上去吧，我就在这儿等你。之后他下了车，在灯下点烟，不再管车里的人。</p><p>艾伦坐在副驾驶，抬手想去抓利威尔的衣角却没能。<br/>谁不想要爱呢，他尤其想，哪怕爱一个人或被一个人爱会带来无限痛苦，他也不想放手。不过是医生的身份套牢了他，用自尊和道德的绳索勒紧他的脖颈，如果想喘息就要停下挣动放弃摆脱。</p><p>——但爱又是多么甜蜜的自杀，纵身一跃或任绳圈收紧，都显得浪漫无比。<br/>他发着呆，眼里像起了雾。最后手机又响起来，他回过神边下车边接通，没回头去看那束在灯下腾起的烟雾。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 玖</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>17</p><p>生活还是继续。那天在车库无始无终的对峙之后，他们两人都刻意去避开这个话题。说不上来，只是艾伦觉得，他和利威尔之间那道已经愈合的伤口又要被扯开了。</p><p>一月似乎乏善可陈，但其实事情不少，艾伦忙得也无暇去想那些弯弯绕绕。<br/>医闹的事院方赢得彻底。那患者前一晚喝了好一顿大酒，直接造成脑血管破裂。那天艾伦赶到科室的时候闹事的家属已经被保安控制住了，学长已经带了神经内科的医生来检查死者，和医院合作的律所也派了律师过来。最后干脆又报了警，法医来看也是一样的结果。<br/>最后律师和警方把死亡证明和赔偿建议之类一大摞文件放在家属面前，对方当场崩溃，跳起来骂骂咧咧要走，院方提出合理赔偿也不要了。简直胡闹一场，但事情也就这么结了。</p><p>第二件事就是三笠终于从非洲回来了，四个人趁着空闲聚了一回。<br/>三笠的肤色并没太明显的变化，但脸上却有抹不掉的疲惫。她说，在非洲的每一天都有太多感触。我们都是学医的，当初上学的以为在医院当医生已经很累——哪知道那些维和部队驻扎的地方，连正式的医院也没有啊。<br/>她说，这次回来就不再走了，过两天就入职，和阿明在一个医院工作。</p><p>毕业多年，他们之间共同语言还是很多。所以聊天聊得也畅快，总不免聊到情感问题。让在这时候显出害羞来，把话题生拉硬拽到阿明身上。阿明倒从容，大大方方接了，说最近和前几年在一起过的那位复合了，一切都很好。<br/>艾伦在他身边坐着，发自内心地笑。他也开心。有时。<br/>三笠从对面看向他，他低头想了一想，最后说我也没单身了。阿明和让都惊讶于他说得坦然，三笠倒没什么反应，只说哪天带来让她看看。弟弟的恋人，多少还是要把把关。<br/>然而艾伦坚定地摇了头。他说，再等等。</p><p>可是要等多久，是不是还能等到那天，他不知道。</p><p>*</p><p>一月中旬，艾伦被主任找去谈了一次话，是好事。<br/>马上要开始评职称，艾伦上学时是临床直博，参加工作这几年也没少发过论文，可以直接评副高。这是个很好的机会，艾伦对这方面没多大兴趣但也不抵触，于是顺着答应下来。<br/>准备考试是一方面，更主要的是这段时间内他得开始整理之前的论文，还要去各地参加研讨会。所以有些事情他得尽快解决，他主要因为这个头疼。<br/>女人状态一直是那样，平稳，但是没有希望。艾伦没委托别人帮他接管女人的治疗，依旧自己天天去查房。利威尔最近公司事情也多，偶尔他们白天会在病房见到，但话不多。晚上回到一间房子，就放松身子做爱，接吻，拥抱，情话都说在耳边。其他的，都暂时不提。</p><p> </p><p>18</p><p>照一直的治疗和观察来看，想一直维持女人的生命不是难事。到现在艾伦还没见过女人的父母，他甚至不知道如果有天女人一睡不醒，那对夫妻会不会出现。他怀疑自己总有一天会被这场漫长又看不到头的拉锯耗尽耐心。<br/>如果说能让女人活到现在，除了现代医学还有别的原因，艾伦想那绝对是因为女人始终是不甘心的。他从利威尔第一次讲述这个故事的时候就有这种感觉，因为那个瘤的位置长得实在是太微妙了。向右一毫米，女人会立即丧命；向左一毫米，女人当时也不至于成植物人。然而它就当当正正长在那儿，让女人虽生不如死却死不了，到底还是一直躺在那喘气，耗费巨额医药费和不只利威尔一个人的耐心。</p><p>可是——不知道是不是在平行世界里参悟了些什么，在二月初的一天，女人病情突然恶化，生命体征一度接近于无。<br/>但是还有心跳和呼吸。<br/>也是在那一天，艾伦终于见到了女人的父母。他们是直接找到艾伦的办公室来了。</p><p>他们一看就是夫妻，因为脸上的冷漠寡淡如出一辙。艾伦记得第一眼看见利威尔时，对人面上没有悲喜感到过惊讶，但那是因为利威尔没理由在乎。<br/>然而面对自己亲生女儿也能如此漠然的，大概也只有这对夫妇了。<br/>艾伦看不透，但也不表达，只是尽职尽责地对他们解释着目前的情况。他的建议是，不再实施任何强制抢救。这绝非他抛弃职业道德，反而是出于一个医生的本能与悲悯。<br/>因为那样真的太痛苦了。<br/>痛苦，又无济于事。艾伦看不得任何一个自己的患者受那种折磨，即使她是他迈不过去的槛。<br/>他自觉说得委婉又诚恳，可男人却抬手示意他不要再说。艾伦莫名其妙又愤怒，但也只能尽力平静地看向那中年男人。<br/>看着男人无波无澜的眼睛，他突然知道接下来会听到什么了。<br/>——一片死寂中，男人说，继续抢救吧。</p><p>利威尔这时才从公司赶过来，男人说这句话时他刚好打开门。他听见了，不禁诧异地喊了一句，你……？<br/>男人回头看了他一眼，转过来递给艾伦一张卡。这是下一阶段的治疗费用。他说。说完他身边的女人也朝艾伦点点头。<br/>寒意彻彻底底包围了艾伦。他推回那张卡，难以置信地摇摇头倒退几步，之后绕过他们夺门而出。</p><p>利威尔伸手只抓住了风。他盯着女人父母的背影，突然笑了。<br/>他说，别折腾了。从今天开始她的生死与你们无关。我来处理，请你们离开吧。<br/>他上前一步，贴近了男人后背咬着牙说，你别以为我发现不了我父母去世之后你在我公司里做过的那些手脚。<br/>他说，我可以把你们告得从我这一分钱都拿不到，要试试么。</p><p>男人僵直的后背终于弯下去。但他嘴里说的却是，可是我知道我女儿她不甘心。如果这场手术之后她死了，那就是真的死生有命，我们不会再管了。阿克曼，这是你欠她的。<br/>利威尔的脸比他更冷。他说，别忘了，结婚是你女儿跪着求的我母亲。我母亲心软。但我不是我母亲，我不欠她的，我不欠你们家任何人。是你们家一直拖着我。手术可以做，她是你们的女儿，我一个外人无权作决定。但是，从今天开始，给我把你那些乱七八糟的线都扯出去，我们再没有关系。别忘了我说过什么。</p><p>男人和女人一起转身，然后男人盯着他，盯了很久。最后他点头，说好。<br/>利威尔后背滚过一阵恶寒，嗤笑了一声后摔门走了。</p><p>艾伦当然不会知道办公室里这一幕。他跑出去之后立刻给让打电话，站在安全通道里破口大骂。骂完之后他回去，面无表情地填了手术单，让护士拿着那张卡缴费、督促家属签手术同意书，然后叫上科里的其他医生去准备手术。<br/>他从头到尾没再看那夫妇一眼。利威尔没在了，让他莫名其妙松一口气。</p><p>*</p><p>手术是顺利的。艾伦对女人颅内萎凋的模样已经感到麻木，机械地做完了整场手术。没有差错。<br/>他不知道自己该想些什么，也不知道自己到底为什么会在手术室里。但他把手术做到了完美。<br/>出了手术室他觉得自己应该也是女人一样的植物人了，灵魂抽离，意识消散。他一直放空，直到女人被送进ICU，直到他回到办公室换下手术服，直到他走出医院大门。<br/>直到他走到等在门口的利威尔面前。</p><p>他回了魂一样狠狠扑上去，抱着利威尔在医院冷白的灯光前放声大哭。<br/>那表情像一个孩子第一次遇见死亡。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 拾</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>19</p><p>那晚艾伦不知道自己是怀着什么心情做爱的。<br/>他让利威尔往死里要自己，叫床声不是呻吟而是咆哮。他在暗无天日的情欲里下沉，从濒死的恐惧中找快感。遮天蔽月的浪一次又一次扑过来，利威尔死命抓住他的腰，手指像要扎进他皮肉里去。<br/>艾伦感到自己被抛起又坠落，从云端落进深海，被咸腥海水溺住口鼻。他突然地愤怒起来。对一切。</p><p>在被淹没的前一秒他挣扎着透出一口气。他大口地呼吸着，身后根本不受控地痉挛。高潮壮丽又痛苦。而他不去管，说，利威尔，我们谈谈。</p><p>*</p><p>利威尔面对艾伦坐着，眉间有淡淡的阴影。<br/>这里面其实事情还有很多，但我不方便对你讲。我会尽快处理，等她死了，一切就都结束了。他缓缓地说。</p><p>可艾伦的那根弦就在这句话说完之后就崩断了。<br/>他出奇地暴怒起来——</p><p>“一切的前提都是‘等她死了’，所以现在你是在逼我杀人吗？可是——第一场手术是你要我救她的，是你签的字！我不管那两个人对你做过什么，心理有多扭曲多变态，可他们不能这么折磨我！明明是他们错了，凭什么我要担着受着，凭什么是我？我爱你，我知道你也爱我，我们没有犯什么错啊？现在你对我承诺，我知道你什么都想给我，可我不敢要了，你有想过我的纠结和痛苦吗？我一直逼着自己自欺欺人，但是现在我装不下去了。太累了。”<br/>艾伦气喘着停了一下才继续。他说，我又难过又累，爱不应该是这样的。不应该是这样的。或许我们都有错，我说了，这就像乘法。不快乐永远是不快乐，哪怕有一个能让人高兴上三天三夜的天大好事，三天过了，还是不快乐。<br/>他累极了，眼泪扑簌簌地掉，也不抬手擦。</p><p>你冷静点，艾伦。<br/>利威尔在他身边坐下，伸手想揽他肩膀，被他推开。<br/>他靠着墙蜷缩起来，颤声说，我怎么冷静得下来——我们不能一直活在幻想和自欺里，利威尔，至少我不能。你应该知道总有一天我，和你，必须要直面这个问题。而那就是现在。我不可能不爱你，但我撑不住了。<br/>利威尔沉默。他脱力靠在了墙上，也像不堪重负。<br/>许久他说艾伦。你要知道我们其实都身不由己。</p><p>艾伦站了起来。他面对利威尔站着，无限留恋地用脸颊蹭着利威尔。可他却说着，那么在最后结束之前，我们不要再见面了。如果她父母要她耗一辈子，那就永远不见吧。我会主动申请替换主治医师。<br/>说完他后退两步，抓起外套和背包，走了。留在这儿的东西我不要了。他这么想。<br/>他似乎听见身后利威尔喊了一声，医生。但他只当那是风声，脚步没停下来。<br/>利威尔也没有追。<br/>凌晨两点，他独自走了，疲惫不堪。</p><p>他知道那不是，那不是利威尔的错。可是他又向谁问呢？他能和谁哭呢？<br/>他心疼利威尔，可他也是人。医生不是神，也有七情六欲，也会绝望崩溃。他没有办法。<br/>他们都没有办法。<br/>离开也许是最后的办法。</p><p> </p><p>20</p><p>回到家，艾伦立刻脱了衣服把自己扔进浴缸。两个月没回来，浴室里早落满了灰，但他懒得管。好在热水器里还存着些热水，艾伦就在浴缸里睡着了。<br/>没有做梦。只是单纯的睡眠，无比安心。</p><p>他睡了很久，久到滚热的水慢慢变冷，镜子上的蒸汽消退，耳边那些嘈杂的声音都听不见了。<br/>久到他睡到醒了之后还以为自己睡着。<br/>这状态不行，他从满缸水中站起来，凑近了镜子去看。仍然是顶年轻顶好看的一张脸，不应该有这么多苦涩。<br/>艾伦打开手机看时间，已经早上五点多了。他慢慢回想起昨天所有的荒诞与震惊，也想起那场手术他应该是完成得极漂亮。原来心如死灰也不是很坏。</p><p>回到床上又补了三个小时觉，醒来要去医院。今天开始就要一头扑进评级前的准备工作里了，艾伦自嘲怎么把时间算得这么准。<br/>他走到自己卧室的衣柜前，找出一件干净衬衫。衬衫是凉的，也没有乌木的味道。他换好，出了卧室在冰箱里随意翻出块面包，拿着下楼。</p><p>进电梯，他下意识地按一层，想了想发现是按错了。他今天开始要自己开车去上班。生活轨迹是如此容易被改变，自己又是如此容易就习惯了另一种生活。艾伦笑笑，抬手揉了揉眉心。<br/>坐进驾驶室之后陌生感觉更甚，艾伦开了音响，是两个月前他去酒吧的路上放到一半的歌。现在继续听，他跟着唱，now here's the new boy taking on the world tonight。</p><p>路过小区正门时他敏锐地感知到一些不对劲，刚侧过头就看到一辆黑色迈巴赫缓缓停在门口。<br/>他心狠狠抽着一跳，却用力踩下油门。后视镜里他看到车牌号码，的确是利威尔的。</p><p>你还来接我吗？艾伦在后视镜前回不过神。<br/>可是他已经不能再心安理得地坐进副驾驶了。</p><p>*</p><p>艾伦开始躲着利威尔，没有办法。那天上午他给利威尔发短信，告诉他以后不用来接送了。利威尔没回，结果没过一个小时直接来了医院。他进了办公室之后问，这件事就冷处理了，是么？<br/>艾伦没见过他那么焦虑不安的样子，心一软就想松口，话到嘴边却成了冷冷淡淡的一声“嗯”。<br/>利威尔气得转身就走。艾伦以为他真的生气了不会再来，结果晚上下班的时候就被堵在地下车库里，让男人压在墙上亲到腿软。<br/>最后他到底没跟利威尔回去，但利威尔似乎打定了主意不配合他单方面的冷战。<br/>所以艾伦只能千方百计地避开。</p><p>那天手术之后艾伦就跟让说了所有情况，也告诉他自己和利威尔大概是要结束了。<br/>当时让表示，对于他们俩的事情他一直他没什么立场。半个月过去他却倒了戈，幸灾乐祸看艾伦和利威尔天天你找我藏，还笑嘻嘻地劝艾伦说，要不然你也别绷着了，你们俩干嘛非要这么别扭。怎么就不能让自己舒坦点儿。<br/>艾伦说，我就是觉得受不了了。<br/>说这话的时候接近下班，艾伦手里还剩一个论文没整理好，让从儿科晃过来陪他。艾伦把桌子上文件往前一推，脚用力蹬了一下，转椅摇摇晃晃地转到落地窗边。</p><p>他也就那么坐着看窗外，天色将晚，太阳落得只剩下一个血红色的尖儿。二月末的北方还没出深冬，雪还在路边稀稀落落地堆着。<br/>艾伦不太喜欢看这破落景色，侧头却一眼看见医院大门口停着辆黑色迈巴赫。<br/>他干脆回头大声说，让，今天晚上我去你家喝酒。</p><p>让好奇地走过来，顺着他目光也向下看。看见了，他好笑地抽了艾伦肩膀一巴掌，说，我才不想收留你。<br/>艾伦朝他晃晃手机，我订了你上学的时候就喜欢喝的啤酒。让又抽他一巴掌，转身边往门口走边说，要走就快点儿！<br/>艾伦拿着包站起来就跑。他笑得像恶作剧成功的小孩，下了楼急急忙忙钻进让的车，丰田吉普擦着迈巴赫飞驰而去。那瞬间他甚至对着侧视镜欢呼了两声。</p><p>那天晚上让睡着了之后他喝酒到凌晨四点，最后抱着马桶吐空了胃。眼泪流了满脸。</p><p> </p><p>21</p><p>冷战将近一个月，艾伦跑了四五个城市开研讨会，倒省了躲人的力气。利威尔也出人意料地没和他联系过。<br/>可能终于觉得无趣了。艾伦想。</p><p>三月初，大学开学前，他被博导邀请去参加学校里的专业研讨，就近半年对脑瘤患者的治疗作了一个多小时的分析报告。<br/>他在这时才觉得自己是个合格的医生，对死亡习以为常，很大程度上，摒弃人类情感。他挺喜欢这样。<br/>站在台上，看那些学生闪着光的眼睛，他觉得和自己不像。他们太年轻了，“医生”对他们来说是理想而不是职业，那是看见理想时的眼神。一种无所惧的憧憬。<br/>但他除了学术之外什么也没说。很想告诉他们医生需要绝对的理智，可他其实是羡慕这些年轻人的。热情是多么好的东西，曾经他也有过。</p><p>结束之后他出了报告厅，打算回家睡觉。他今天不知道为什么特别乏，站在走廊里都觉得有些晕眩。他从侧面的窗户看出去，外面的天是蓝的，清澈又干净。<br/>正看着，他的手机在衣兜里突然振动起来。他摸出来，低头看来电显示。<br/>是利威尔。<br/>他犹豫一秒还是接起电话。</p><p>艾伦，他听见利威尔在电话那头清晰冷静地唤他，说，她死了。心脏停跳。</p><p>明明耳边只剩下呼吸，艾伦还是听到了巨大嗡鸣声。<br/>震耳欲聋。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>手机放在耳边，艾伦久久没能说出话。<br/>但呼吸竟然是顺畅的。<br/>嗡鸣声渐渐退了。对面挂了电话，清脆的一声。</p><p>他一下觉得有什么东西碎了，又觉得身上突然轻了。<br/>艾伦握着手机靠在墙上笑了。<br/>一种前所未有的放松点亮他。只有轻松。<br/>艾伦·耶格尔，他恶狠狠地笑着，这就是你们都想要的结局。<br/>——他对瞬间消解的负罪感毫无留恋，因为他从一开始就不想要它。但他刻意背负着那份莫须有的罪恶，连笑容也牵强，整夜整夜噩梦缠身。<br/>可真到了结局来临的那一刻，他浑身只剩下轻松。<br/>原来“道德”不是束缚。从不是。</p><p>*</p><p>他赶回去时人已经被送走了。<br/>病房里空旷得好似荒蛮原野。他走到窗边把枯萎的马蹄莲从花瓶拎出来，根系带出的水滴滴答答落在理石台上。<br/>窗户四敞大开，闷热空气被扫尽，只剩挥之不去的消毒水味道。树依然枯着，头顶的天暗得不像话，但已经三月，路上积雪早化开了。<br/>艾伦攥着花笑。</p><p>去年冬天的雪终于干干净净地融了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 拾壹</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>22</p><p>利威尔从女人死去的第二天起再没有出现。<br/>艾伦毫不惊讶。他不清楚是不是有一场葬礼，也不清楚他去了哪里。<br/>生活彻底回到原先的轨道，评级准备期快结束了，艾伦忙得经常通宵。全国各地研讨会排得很满，他在奔波各个机场的时候偶尔会想，利威尔现在是不是也这样。<br/>但仅此而已。<br/>他才27岁，性欲还很旺盛。但他选择自己解决，不想再找固定炮友。说不清是不是还在等，但他的确打算安安分分一个人。再没力气了。</p><p>朋友们近况都好。前两天阿明来看他，他顺便好奇了一下那位到底是谁。阿明没明确说，艾伦却知道了，就是让上次提过的那个人。<br/>和利威尔其实很相似。阿明说，不算很年轻。他伸手碰碰艾伦有些凹下去的脸，皱着眉说，你瘦太多了。艾伦无所谓地笑，说就快了，如果审核过了月末就能公示了。<br/>不是。阿明眉毛皱得更紧，你知道我是什么意思。<br/>艾伦不吭声，低头继续准备答辩材料。<br/>沉默了一会儿阿明开了口。<br/>“我家那位……和利威尔是朋友。”</p><p>艾伦一下抬起头。阿明看他有反应，顿了顿又继续。<br/>“我从他那听说，利威尔最近在处理公司的事情。你说过他情况复杂……那个女人的父母在他公司里似乎做了不少手脚，月初利威尔突然开始裁员，现在正在盯着那对夫妻往外撤资。等你职称评完了，他那边也就差不多结束了……”<br/>阿明静静地看着艾伦。艾伦也面无表情地等他说下一句。<br/>“他会回来找你的。”</p><p>好啊，艾伦想，我不是一直在等么。</p><p>*</p><p>评级开始前一天晚上，让来找他喝酒。第二天要答辩，艾伦拿了杯果汁陪他。<br/>正聊着天，让突然说，我终于开始追三笠了。<br/>艾伦一挑眉，手搭上让肩膀用力拍两下。加油，我姐可不太好追。他也就是这么一说，其实知道这过程不会很难。<br/>让也不笑，就是回头看着他。艾伦被他看得不自然，巴掌又用力拍下去，你一直男你这么看我干什么？</p><p>说完还是不自在，他当然知道让是想问利威尔的事儿。一个多月没有任何联系，他说不想是假的，但死磕的犟劲上来了，不愿意就这么松口。他告诉自己耐心等着。<br/>况且他评职称已经在最后阶段了，要做的事还很多。利威尔那边肯定情况更复杂，光是听阿明说就头疼，何况利威尔本人。不联系其实很理智、很成年人，他们的确都需要一个缓冲期。</p><p>让没说话，但艾伦听见他叹了一口气。他想起去年年末那会儿，让提醒他别把自己折腾狠了。他那时显然是没听，但现在也不算太惨，至少这情况是他主动造成的。也算没被人制住，只是自损太多而已。<br/>无妨，艾伦又恢复了神采飞扬，他不信他和利威尔到这儿就结束了。他就是信了阿明的话。</p><p> </p><p>23</p><p>“前辈！！评级结果公示了，你评上副高了！！！恭喜前辈啊啊啊啊！！！！”</p><p>艾伦早上醒了就看见科里的年轻医生发来的短信，被逗得瞌睡全无。其实结果不出所料，但他还是实实松了一口气。<br/>终于结束了。<br/>他从床上坐起来，被子滑下去露出光着的肩膀。有点儿冷，他看了一眼天气预报，下午有雪。<br/>三月倒数第二天，天气雪。他没来由地觉得今天要是写日记，开头一定就是这句。</p><p>开车去医院的路上，主任给他来了电话，无外乎是说关于副高的事，大多是鼓励。艾伦听着，不时答应几句。<br/>快说完的时候主任告诉他，月初全院评季度优秀手术，他二月份做的那场拿了第一。<br/>艾伦一下没了所有表情，情绪也是，他好像又回到那天，回到他木然站在手术室里的状态。是吗，他嘴里却说着，谢谢主任。<br/>嗯，好好干吧，前途无量啊。主任说完就撂了电话。<br/>艾伦的手死死攥住方向盘。过去让他痛苦的现在成了荣耀，他不愿意，但没法改变。他更加知道的是，评上副高，对女人的治疗是重要条件之一。<br/>多讽刺。</p><p>他调了头，朝一个刚刚决定的终点开。</p><p>*</p><p>说来也怪，他从还在读研的时候就开始在医院工作，到现在四五年，竟一次没来过东郊墓园。<br/>从来都只挽回或者告别，却从未吊唁。这是第一次。</p><p>今天是工作日，墓地里几乎没人。艾伦在管理处找到了女人埋葬的位置，从山下走上来，最后停在那块黑色墓碑前。<br/>他也不怕冷，盘腿坐下，把在路上买的马蹄莲轻轻放在墓前。他出神地盯着墓碑上女人的照片，原来是个漂亮的女孩子。可他从没见过她在照片上的样子。<br/>半年，回想起来大概不算很长。可艾伦偏要一点一点地想，从第一场手术开始，到最后空荡荡的病房结束。<br/>他发现自己竟然有些难过起来。</p><p>我是你的医生，他轻声说，看着照片上女孩笑着的眼睛。最后那几天你很痛苦，我知道。但我可以向你保证，对你的治疗，我倾尽所能。<br/>艾伦闭上眼睛。<br/>但是对不起。如果那个暴雪的下午我和利威尔没有吻在一起，我想我今天也不会坐在这儿。我想你一定是知道的。我一直在纠结，你到底在这段关系里扮演了一个什么样的角色呢？一开始我以为你是我跨不过去的槛，是一道乘法算式中的负乘数，直到我给你做第二场手术那天。<br/>他抬起头看灰白的天。<br/>——从那天开始，你不再扮演任何角色了。就是这样。从那天开始，我和利威尔的故事与你再没关系了。<br/>因为我在那天看见了尽头。<br/>他停下了。他伸手擦了擦照片上的灰迹，笑了一下，然后站起来鞠了一躬。<br/>“希望你在平行世界里快乐。”<br/>他说最后一句，然后离开。</p><p>*</p><p>回市区，车开到一半时就开始下雪。一开始只是细小的雪花，没到五分钟就变成雪片。艾伦不慌不忙地开，反正酒吧下午才营业，他有足够的时间浪费在路上。<br/>两个多小时之后他才开到，停了车下去时，风挡玻璃前的凹槽已经堆满了雪。路边积起新雪，艾伦在松散的雪地上慢慢踩出一串脚印。应该是最后一场雪了吧，他想，春天都过半了。</p><p>艾伦进了酒吧，人不多，他坐到吧台前。真的很久不来了，也很久没一个人坐在这儿喝酒了。<br/>老板过来熟稔地招呼他，问他还是长岛冰茶吗？他笑着摇头，龙舌兰加冰就好。今天不想喝醉。<br/>等人呗？老板跟他开玩笑，艾伦却极认真地点了头。等谁呢，他想，等谁呢。</p><p>外面雪越下越大，天色极暗，城市一片混沌。艾伦坐在射灯下慢慢喝着酒，什么也不想。他说过，他不太喜欢冬天。<br/>他的手机响了，可他反应了十几秒才知道那是他的手机铃声。酒吧里的空气令他昏昏欲睡，他半眯着眼睛，一手握着还剩一点的酒杯，另一手按了接通。<br/>你好，找我什么事儿……。<br/>他拖着声音说。</p><p>那边沉默着，艾伦觉得自己大概是喝醉了，声音大了一些：谁啊？<br/>有声音，大概是风声。他把手机贴得紧了些，又问，谁。</p><p>“艾伦。”<br/>这回他听清了，不是风声。<br/>我原来真的在等人啊。他这一秒还昏沉地想着，后一秒却猛然清醒了。<br/>他扔下酒杯，逃亡似的奔向酒吧大门，一把推开——</p><p>酒吧门前的那盏路灯下面正停着一辆黑色迈巴赫。<br/>车顶张开了一把黑伞。<br/>撑伞的男人走到车前，转过身来正对着艾伦。<br/>男人说，艾伦。<br/>艾伦。</p><p>路灯光线把雪一片一片映得极其清楚。<br/>与所有的雪天都一样。又与所有雪天都不同。</p><p>他走过去。</p><p>*</p><p>艾伦走到利威尔面前，站定。他们对视，像第一回见面。<br/>良久，利威尔伸出手，一把将艾伦压进怀里。<br/>艾伦心甘情愿地扑进他怀里去。</p><p>在三月的寒天雪地里他们用尽全力地拥抱着。仿佛较着劲，两圈臂膀都箍得死紧。<br/>没有人说话。<br/>他们现在都是彼此失而复得的那根肋骨了。</p><p>艾伦睁着一双流泪的眼睛，清明地看着漫天白雪。他这回要跟他走了，他们终于要走了。余下的生命里，他知道，利威尔也知道——他们将相依为命地活着，然后共同奔赴最后葬礼。</p><p>伞上的雪落满了，黑色被遮尽，只剩莽莽雪原。</p><p>好一个崭新世界。</p><p> </p><p>无人之境 完</p><p>2019.4.14 <br/>凌晨3：00</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>